RAYEARTH. EL CUARTO GUERRERO
by Warrior Angel
Summary: CAPITULO 2: Descubriendo los secretos que le guardan la Tierra de Cefiro, Mio junto con Atalia aceptan el desafio de ser Guerreras Magicas.
1. CAPITULO 0. EL GUERRERO QUE NUNCA FUE.

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARHT EL CUARTO GUERRERO. 

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel].

**VOLUMEN I.**

**CAPITULO 0: "EL GUERRERO QUE NUNCA FUE . . . "**

* * *

_" . . . A veces dentro de mis sueños, me veo sobre la cima de una gran montaña contemplando el dulce atardecer que cáe sobre el horizonte, cortando un inmeso mar de nubes de tonalidades purpuras y rojas causada por los tibios rayos que bañan mi rostro. La primera estrella de la tarde aparece, y en ese instante cierro mis ojos mientras un par de gigantescas alas emergen de mi espalda. para iniciar el vuelo con rumbo al ocaso, atravez de un mundo de magia y fantasía... "_

**"Diario personal de Mio Mitzuki" **

* * *

Mi nombre es Mio Mitzuki, tengo 14 años y voy en Octavo Grado en la Escuela Tecnologica Takeda en el distrito central de Tokyo. Una chica tan común, en una escuela tan común como todas las demás; aunque algunas la catalogan como una de las más extrictas y exigentes en el rendimiento escolar. ¡Rayos!, Aunque me gusta el estudio, detesto las matematicas; sin embargo no puedo defraudar a mis abuelos, que se han esmerado tanto en darme un estudio. Las matematicas son las llaves del universo, segú mi abuelo Taro. ¡Vaya....!

Mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo al Jardin, escucho el silencio que los envuelve mientras el suave murmullo de los alumnos en clases se deja escuchar en al aire; realmente es tranquilizante; ni siquiera los campos deportivos estan ocupados. Todo el jardin es para mi sola.

El sol de esta mañana realmente luce esplendoroso, y esta suave brisa me refresca y tranquiliza. Una llivia rosa de petalos de cerezo me indunda mientras me paro bajo la sombra de este hermoso arbol. Este es un buen lugar para tomar una siesta, el cesped de verde es muy suave y esta dulce frangancia a frescor me induce a un profundo sueño mientra me recuesto junto al floreciente arbol colocando mi libro favorito de Don Quijote de la Mancha sobre mi cuerpo. Realmente me agrada.

Al cerrar mis ojos puedo imaginarme que soy una guerrera, que cabalga a galope contra el viento atravéz de extensas praderas, valles y montañas, en la más completa y pura libertad. ¡Juraría que casi puedo oler las rosas que vuelan a lado mio mientras el la luz del dulce ocaso señala mi camino en busca de grandes aventuras. Tal vez Don Quijote y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Realmente necesitaba una escapada de las rutinarias y aburridas clases. A decir verdad, a mi no se me dan las ciencias; en realidad lo que mas me fascina es escribir y soñar fantasias y aventuras. ¡Soy una soñadora incorregible...!, tal vez... por eso los chicos me rehullen. ¡ A quien engaño...!, ¡Soy una completa fracasada! En realidad me escape de clases por que no pude resistir ver a mi querido Sempai Yuki besandose con Misato.Y despues de haberle confesado mis sentimientos y ... de robarse mi primer beso....; el muy tonto se burló de mi, solo porqué soy la chica menos popular de la escuela.. Que extraño cosquilleo el de mis lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas y ser esparcidas por la brisa que sopla. ¡Dulce y fria brisa...!, ¿por qúe no te llevas mis penas contigo...? Estoy cansada, realmente estoy cansada; desearia irme lejos vivir otra vida y tener grandes aventuras. 

_ ¡¡¡MIO-CHAN, ... MIO-CHAN!!!

La histerica que grita y me despierta de mi letargo es Sakura, mi mejor amiga y unica admiradora de lo que escribo. Ella es miembro del club en donde soy Presidenta. Si es que puede llamarsele Club a un grupo de tres personas que se reunen para hacer fanzines y fanfictions de nuestros mangas favoritos.

-¡Mio-chan, Seiya me dijo lo que paso!, ¿Estas bien...?

- ¡Estoy bien Sakura, sólo salí a tomar algo de aire...! 

_ ¡Tus ojos estan algo irritados, acaso....!

El silencio nos invadió, no tuve palabras para contestarle, sabía que si le decía una sola palabra más, me soltaria en llanto; parece que ella lo comprendio y no me dijo nada más ¡Gracias amiga!. 

_ ¡Oye Mio...!, Nuestro grupo ya se esta alistando para la excursión, ¿No vas a venir? _ Pregunta Sakura.

¡Es cierto! Por poco y lo olvido. Nuestra escuela nos preparo una excursión sorpresa, como descanso a la intensa semana de examenes que acaba de terminar. Ante la suma insistencia de Sakura, nos levantamos ambas del cesped y regresamos al salón. Tal vez un poco de distracción sofoque algo de mi habitual y ultimamente frustrante tristeza en la que me encuentro.

Una hora más tarde, Al llegar a nuestro destino sorpresa.

_ ¡¡¡QUEEEE....!!!_ Respondemos al unísono Sakura y yo _ ¿¿¿LA TORRE DE TOKYO...???.

_ ¿Acaso creen que somos unos niños todavia?_ Me pregunto a mi misma con la habitual frustración.

_ ¡Todavia somos unos niños...! _ Se oye una voz detrás de nosotras.

Ese mequetrefe es Seiya, el otro miembro de nuestro club. Es un completo pervertido, le fascina coleccionar todo tipo de literatura erotica, sin mencionar algunas que otras cosas indecorosas.

_ ¡Vamos Mio, no es tan malo...! _ Responde Sakura _ ¡ Tal véz sea divertido despues de todo...!_ Sakura y su habitial optimismo.

_ ¡¡Si..!!, ¡Apuesto ha que habra muchas chicas lindas!, ¡Qué bueno que traje mi camara..!! _ Una gota de sudor aparece en mi frente ante el comentario de Seiya..

_ ¡Tranquilo Fido...! _ Le respondo con cierto sarcasmo.

_ ¡Me han dicho, que aqui venden unos pastelillos esquisitos...! _ Responde Seiya.

_ ¿¿DE VERDAD....?? _ Le responde Sakura _ ¿Pues que estamos esperando...? _ Y ambos se dirigen junto con el resto del grupo a la torre.

¡Seiya, el pervertido y Sakura la inocente!. En verdad harian una linda pareja.... ¡Si, como no!. Estaba a punto de darme media vuelta con rumbo a uno de los parques y no subir a la Torre, sin embargo, algo me detuvo. ¡Porqué no!, Puede ser divertido y la idea de provar esos pastelillos es tentador. Además, parece que nuestra escuela no es la unica que vino de excursión a este lugar.

Una vez arriba en la Torre.

Seiya como sienpre, enajenado en grabar todas las cualidades de las chicas lindas que se cruzan por su camino. Y Sakura afanada en comer esos esquisitos dulces de almendras que venden en la tienda de recuerdos.

_ ¡Parece que varios colegios escogieron este día para venir de visita . . .¡ _ Le comento a Sakura.

_ ¡Es verdad..., y algunos son muy prestigiosos y exclusivos! _ Responde Sakura _ ¿Te das cuenta de que somos el único colegio de todo Tokyo que viste de uniforme color amarillo y negro...!.

_ ¡A mi me gusta...! _ Le respondo _ ¡Son los colores del cielo..., y la Tierra....! _ Es en eso que pasan Yuki y Misato muy tomados del brazo, ante la mirada y murmullos de muchos que los califican como una linda pareja. Por algo son los chicos mas populares del Colegio.

¡Tal vez....!, ¡Tal vez no fue muy buena idea venir...! 

A lo lejos, en los telescopios, veo a una chica pelirroja que se divierte mucho en ellos. Creo que ire junto a ella; realmente se ve muy feliz y contenta.

Mientras me dirijo hacia ella, mis pensamientos viajan, ¿Por qué no soy tan feliz como ella? ¡Deseo con todo mi corazón que mi vida fuera otra.........!

Y de pronto, subitamente se sucita una gran explosión de luz, y una tierna, pero triste y suplicante voz se deja escuchar :

_ ¡AYUDENME A SALVAR NUESTRO MUNDO. . . . LEGENDARIAS . . . . GUERRERAS MAGICAS. . . .¡

¿¿GUE-GUERRERAS MAGICAS...??, ¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO...? _ Una bella y tierna niña aparece en medio del resplandor y ....¡un momento...!, El resplandor de luz parece envolver a la chica peliroja y a otras dos niñas que la acompañan. Extrañas energias se sucitan, es como... como si el piso las devorara, como si se sumergiesen en agua. 

Trato de hacercarme a ellas lo más que me es posible para ayudarlas, pero es demaciado tarde; las tres desaparecen. _ ¡PE_PERO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! LA LUZ Y ESA EXTRAÑA ENERGIA COMIENZAN A RODEARME...!, ¡¡ESTOY HUNDIENDOME EN EL PISO...!! ¡¡QUI-QUIERO, GRITAR PERO NO PUE........................... !!

_ ¡Increible...¡ _ Solo se escuchan murmullos.

_ ¿Qué fue ese resplandor..... ?

* * * *

¡Veo una Luz...!, ¡Es tan calida, tan pacifica...!, ¡Que hemosa es............!

**Continiara . . .**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Las Guerreras Magicas han llegado hán Céfiro, pero al parecer una de ellas no tuvo la dicha de ser salvada a tiempo quedandose extraviada en ésta tierra de fantasía. ¿Habrá Muerto....? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "**La Cuarta Guerrera que llego a Céfiro."**

**Notas del Autor: **Aqui está, el Primer Capítulo de una serie que promete mucho. A pesar de que ya llevo algún buen tiempo escribiendo Fanfics, esta es la primera historia que me animo en publicar en la Web; así que por favor disculpen mis novatadas. Este es el tributo a una de mis series favoritas, la cual descuide por algunos años. La idea de esta nueva serie me surgio principalmente leyendo algúnos Fanfics de Internet de las Guerreras Magicas, lo que hizo renacer en mi el ínteres por esta serie nuevamente. De todas los animes, este es el único en que no tengo preferencia por un personaje en especial; Hikaru, Umi y Fuu tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón por igual. Siendo una tarde de Viernes, decidi poner en la videocasetera los primeros capítulos de Rayearth. Y estando sentado en el sillón observando el primer episodio, y miestras Chuletas (mi perro) me mordia los calcetines; la idea fue naciendo poco a poco en mi mente. Asi que encendi la computadora de inmediato y esa tarde me dedique a escribir este capítulo , que espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. No olviden enviarme sus comentarios, sugerencias y sobretodo su criticas; todas serán bien recibidas a mi correo electronico: 

**warrior_angel@infosel.net.mx. **

****¡Hasta el proximo cápitulo¡ Y recuerden:

**¡Nada se olvida, nada se olvida jamas...!**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de ésta página son de su autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Magic Knight Rayearth © 1994 Kodansha Ltd. and CLAMP.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. CAPITULO 1. LA CUARTA GUERRERA QUE LLEGO...

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARHT EL CUARTO GUERRERO. 

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel].

**VOLUMEN I.**

**CAPITULO 1: "EL CUARTO GUERRERO QUE LLEGO A CEFIRO . . . "**

* * *

_". . . Siempre soñe con vivr una gran aventura. Este es Céfiro, una Tierra de fantasía; por caprichos del destino, estoy a punto de vivir la aventura más grande que jamás alguien haya tenido. Y si es un sueño, no quisiera despertar jamas. Mi deseo se ha vuelto realidad! ¡Pero....., a que precio....! _

**"Mio Mitzuki"**

* * *

En otra Dimensión, en un Reino muy lejano . . . . 

_ ¡ . . . . Escuche una triste voz y de pronto una intensa luz lo envolvio Todo!; No se que fue lo que sucedio, pero ahora me encuentro junto con otras tres chicas descendiendo lentamente en medio de la nada en direccion a ese calido y hermoso fulgor que se hacerca cada vez más y más! ¡Escucho murmullos, destellos luminosos de colores mágicos que surcan a gran velocidad....!, ¡Que sensación tan agradable, no se si ellas puedan sentir lo mismo que yo! ¡Una intensa paz y quietúd...!

Mio Mitsuki y otras tres jovenes, se encontraban en la Torre de Tokyo cuando inesperadamente una fuerte explosión de luz tuvo lugar. Ahora, envueltas en la nada, las cuatro chicas descienden hacia una luz a lo lejos, que dentro de sus espiritos las va guiando. Sin embargo, Mio se va rezagando un poco, y mientras las otras tres chicas penetran dentro del fulgor luminoso; el sendero de Mio se ve interrumpido por una fuerte tormenta electrica que caprichosamente se desata. Y a punto de entrar en la luz, dos relampagos cruzan sus corrientes e inesperadamente golpean a Mio, quien desaparece al momento dejando, tras de si un rastro de lucecillas azul neon.

Mitsuki abre sus ojos, sólo para percatarse que caé del cielo tormentoso a gran velocidad, a ella no hay nadie quien la reciba o evite su caida libre, así que sumamente asustada y perturbada al no entender lo que pasa, cierra sus ojos y mientras las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas espera lo peor. Pero una extraña suerte que acompaña a Mio, termina por caer escandalosa y estrepitosamente dentro de una gran corriente de agua.

Sumergida dentro de las obscuras y profundas aguas, las fuertes corrientes terminan arrastrandola muy adéntro de estos extraños parajes semideserticos dominados por rocosas montallas que flotan por los aires y fuertes tormentas electricas que castigan constantemente el suelo y que parecen nunca acabar.

Momentos más tardes, despues de luchar agobiantemente contra la corriente, Mio logra asirse de unos viejos troncos atascados en un banco de arena y asiendo agobio de sus pocas energias que le restan, poco a poco sus heridas manos la van salvando de las obscuras aguas mientras su ya de por si maltratado cuerpo y gastadas ropas terminan por rasgarse en lo aspero del suelo. Haciendo gala de increible voluntad a pesar de lo grave de sus heridas, logra ponerse de pie y camina tambaleante unos cuantos pasos en las rojisas arenas. Pero incluso para cualquiera, este sufrimiento es demasiado, y subitamente cea de rodillas sobre la arena y su delicado rostro mojado y maltratado cubierto de fango levanta la mirada al cielo en dirección de los primeros luceros del crepusculo. ¡No entiende lo que pasa....! Una triste lagrima recorre su mejilla y exhausta, y agobiada por el dolor cae desmallada en el suelo cobijada por el frio de la noche que comienza a sentirse.

* * * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Cefiro. . . 

_ ¡ NOOO....! _ La princesa Esmeralda, Pilar Regente de este planeta, despierta súbitamente de su concentracion al percatarse del sufrimiento de su convocada, y la prisión de agua que la mantiene cautiva se llena de una interminable lluvia de burbujas.

En otra parte del Castillo. . . 

Zagato se reune con su fiel senescal INova en el salon de las cuatro cascadas, siguiendo con detalle el paso de las Guerreras Magicas recién llegas a Céfiro (Las tres chicas que desaparecierón de Tokyo junto con Mio).

_ ¡Mi señor Zagato...! _ Le saluda respetuosamente Nova a su entrada al salón _ ¡ Alánis no pudo detener a las Guerreras Magicas, y están a punto de entrar en el Bosque del Silencio...!

_ ¡No hay por qué preocuparse . . . ! _ Le responde Zagato en suma solemnidad _ ¡Con Guru Clef convertido en piedra, esas niñas no representan ningún peligro, las Bestias del bosque se encargarán de ellas..!, ¡Aun así...!, ¡Mantenlas vigiladas, el espejo mágico nos mostrara lo que hagan cada una de ellas...!

Y a punto de retirarse Zagato...

_ ¡Mi Señor...! _ Le vuelve a llamar Nova efusivamente _ ¡El Espejo, la imagen esta cambiando...!

_ ¿QUE...? _ Se voltea Zagato y apresurado se dirige hacia el.

_ ¡Las Tierras Olvidadas, el extremo Norte de Céfiro....! _ Le dice.

Zagato observa con detenimiento la imagen del Espejo, Él y Nova se sorprenden al unisono al serles revelado en el espejo la imagen de Mio, tirada en esos parajes obscuros y deserticos...

_ ¡Así que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para convocar a una Cuarta Guerrera.....! _ Murmura Zagato, casí para si mismo.

_ ¡Son las Tierras del Trueno, Mi Señor....! _ Le responde Nova visiblemente perturbado. 

Sin tomarlo en cuenta Zagato se de media vueltaa, no sin antes responderle mientras una discreta y leve sonrisa se vislumbra en sus labios:

_¡ ....Es algo que no le deseo ni a mis peores enemigos....! _ Y se retira.

* * * *

Momentos más tarde...

_ ¡Por Favor Gran Espíritu....! _ Reza soyosante la Princesa Esmeralda _ ¡...Protege a las Guerreras Magi.....¡

_ ¡ASI QUE CONVOCASTE A LA CUARTA GUERRERA MAGICA....!

_ ¡ZAGATO...! _ Responde muy asustada Esmeralda ante el evidente enojo de su captor.

_ ¡La cuarta niña yace perdida en las Tierras del Trueno, y las tres restantes se encuentran en el Bosque del Silencio!, ¡Guru Clef no podra ayudar a ninguna de las Cuatro....! ¡No debiste haberlas traido a Céfiro, Ahora tu cargaras con su sufrimiento..! ¡En verdad lo siento...!

_ ¡NO, ZAGATO...!, ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO...? _ Le pregunta apesadumbrada. Y una leve sonrisa por parte de él es su respuesta, miestras se retira._ ¡...ZAGATO ESPERA....!_ Pero él no le hace caso alguno. Solo le resta rezar, piensa ella; con sus mejllas bañadas en lagrimas, reza con todo su fervor y espíritu como pocas veces lo ha hecho, esperando que el que alguna vez fue su enemigo escuche su suplica y salve a la niña perdida. Un rezo que viaja junto con el viento como si fuecen luciernagas al únisono, llegando hasta lo más profundo de las Tierras del Trueno, justo a un derruido castillo ubicado en las faldas de una de las más altas montañas de Céfiro; y de las contadas que yacen sujetas al suelo.

Dentro de la vieja y derruida construcción, la siulenta de un hombre viejo sentado junto a una chimenea es ocultada por las luces y las sombras del lugubre lugar. Colocado sobre su chimenea, un gran Martillo finamente decorado e incrustado en el centro con una hermosa joya de color rojo, comienza a brillar de singular manera; produciendo un hermoso fulgor que el viejo hombre jamás habia visto en su vida.

Entre la obscuridad y la luz los tristes ojos de la Princesa Esmeralda comienzan a tomar formar.

_ ¡POR FAVOR AYUDALAS...!_ Se escucha una suplica lastimera _ ¡POR FAVOR AYUDALA....!

_ ¡¿PRINCESA ESMERALDA...?! _Responde sorprendido el viejo.

_ ¡POR FAVOR MAESTRO...., AYUDALA....!_

_ ¡Durante años tu y los tuyos han tratado de destruirme Princesa...! _ Responde Furioso _ ¡...y Ahora...!, ¿TU PIDES MI AYUDA...?

_¡TE LO SUPLICO MAESTRO!, ¡¡¡SALVA A LA GUERRERA MAGICA....!_

_¿¿¿....GUERRERA MAGICA....??? _ Responde sorpendido el Anciano.

* * * * 

Mientras tanto en las en los deserticos paisajes de la Tierra del Trueno la nocha a caído por completo, Mio aun yace inconciente a la orilla de las turbulentas aguas del Rio Negro, Un congelante viento comienza a soplar, pero Mio apenas si puede abrir sus ojos herida y agobiada, una misteriosamente fiebre comienza a atacar su cuerpo. ¡El cielo comienza a aullar ...! De entre las piedras y arbustos secos, cinco sombras medio deformes comienzan a hacercarse a Mio, sus destellantes pupilas rojas contrastan con el fulgor plateado de los luceros del cielo; Se trata de las bestias de estas regiones, Kobols, una raza de lobos con caracteristicas humanoides.

Vistiendo burdos ropajes de colores opacos, chaquetones de cuero y cotas de malla, portando hachas, lanzas y burdos escudos de madera obscura; uno de ellos se avalanza rabioso contra Mio, y empuñando una lanza en lo alto esta a punto de ensestarla sobre la desdichada chica.

_ ¡NOO...! _ Se oye la orden por parte de la grotesca voz de uno de ellos.

_ ¡TENGO HAMBRE...! _ Refunfuña _ ¡ VOY A DEBORAR SUS ENTRAÑAS...!

EL Kobol al mando de ellos, portando un casco de hierro como símbolo de superioridad y fuerza se le hacerca presuroso:

_ ¡ TE HE DICHO QUE NO MALDITA SEA...! _ Y tomandolo de sus ropajes lo arroja bruscamente a un lado _ ¡ HA BEBIDO LAS AGUAS DEL RIO NEGRO, SU CARNE ESTA ENVENENADA . . . . !

Mio, desconociendo del enorme peligro que corre, abre sus ojos, y se aferra a los pies de la bestia tratando de incorporarse:

_¡Po_Por...fa_vor..., A-Ayude...me....! _ Pero su suplica no causa efecto alguno, y el Kobol tomando el extrmo de una lanza, la golpea fuertemente volviendola a dejar inconciente.

_ ¡TRAIGALA....!_ Les Ordena _ ¡LORD GILDAS NOS PAGARÁ MUY BIEN POR ESTA CREATURA, SI ES QUE SOBREVIVE . . . !

Y así lo hacen, atándola fuertemente de pies y manos a un tronco, cargan con ella como si fuese animal de caza.

* * * *

Ya muy avanzada la noche, ya casi de madrugada; los Kobols cruzan por los restos de un bosque viejo y petrificado, y ya estando muy en lo profundo de este bosque de piedra hacen su campamento. No se percatan que desde las alturas de los viejos arboles son vigilados por una siniestra figura que ha estado siguiendolos desde hace un muy buen tramo. Los Kobols átan a Mio a un viejo arbol, y mientras el resto de ellos se enroscan para dormir, uno permanece junto a la fogata que encendieron vigilante, y espectante ante cualquier movimiento.

La extraña figura deciende de lo alto brincando con uma agilidad sobre las desnudas ramas. Ocultando su rostro y su cuerpo con una capucha y capa negras, avanza velozmente entre los arboles como si fuese un fantasma, no es fácil pasar desapercibido a los Kobols y lo sabe, así que con el mayor sigilo posible, se hacerca a Mio y comienza a cortar sus cuerdas. Pero la bestia sentinela alza su oreja percatandose del tenue ruido de la daga, por lo que presuroso se levanta hacia su prisionera alzando su acha y escudo, y revisando que todo se encuentre bien. Presuroso, el encapuchado trepa el arbol para ocultarse, y al momento en que la bestia le da la vuelta a el arbol justo debajo del encapuchado; este murmura un hechizo sobre el kobol que lo hace caer en un sueño profundo. Rapidamente antes de que asote con el suelo desciende y lo toma para evitar el ruido que provoque su caida.

Sigiloso se voltea frente a Mio, y con su daga termina de partir las cuerdas que la atan.

_ ¡Oh Dios...., estas muy enferma ....! _ Susrra con una suave y aguda voz femenina al momento en que la toma entre sus brazos. Pero de pronto el grito rabioso de uno de los Kobols empuñando un hacha se avalanza sobre ella, y rapidamente haciendo gala de su agilidad esquiva el golpe con Mio en sus brazos. La tremenda fuerza de la bestia hacen que su hacha se incruste el el tronco viejo y ahora no pueda safarla. El encapuchado se percata del error cometido al creer pasar desapersivido a los kobols, quienes estan bien despiertos dispuestos a acabar con el intruso. Dos de las bestias haciendo uso de cebatanas disparan un sin número de dardos en contra del encapuchado que al principio los esquiva facilmente, pero al llevar a Mio entre sus brazos y al momento de dar un paso en falso; tres de estas punzantes armas se incrustan en su brazo, haciendola caer de rodillas y descubriendo su rostro. Se trata de una chica elfo de rizados cabellos plateados. Inexplicablemente los Kobols se enardecen al ver el rostro de su atacante.

_ ¡Espíritus de la Tierra, eschucha mi plegaria...! _ La chica elfo levanta su mano comenzando a recitar su encantamiento mientras las energias comienzan a destellar en el rocoso suelo_ ¡ ....Deja que la semilla muerta de la vida germine una vez más! _ Y al momento de terminar enormes raices emergen del subsuelo enroscandose en las Bestias, aprisionandolas y levantandolas en lo alto.

La Chica elfo aprovecha la oportunidad y rapidamente huye de lugar cargando a Mio en sus espaldas. Pasados algunos minutos el lider de los Kobols logra asír su mano a uno de sus bolsillos del cual saca una pequeña bolsa, cuyo contenido de brillante polvo comienza a esparcir sobre las moustrosas raices que comienzan a apretujarlos. Al cotacto con el polvo mágico la hierba comienza a secarse y pudrirse, liberandolos, no sin antes caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

_ ¡¡¡LEVANTENSE....!!! _ Grita rabiosamente su lider _ ¡¡¡PERSIGANLAS......, PER-SI-GAN-LAS....!!!

La chica Elfo y Mio logran refugiarse atras de una gran roca, es entonces que la Elfo se percata de los dardos incrustados y de sus heridas provocadas.Con un brusco movimiento de su mano las aparta de su brazo, pero ignora que dichos dardos estan envenenados. 

_ ¡Espíritu de Céfiro, concedeme tu toque de luz ...! _ Olvidandose por completo de su herida la Elfo coloca su mano al momento que empieza a brillar justo en la frente de Mio y esa calida y curativa luz la envuelve por completo, curando al instante su enfermedad y algunas de sus heridas más graves. Sin embargo su hechizo de curacíon ha consumido mucha de su fuerza por lo que mareada y tambaleante cea sentada sobre el suelo. Es entonces que Mio comienza a recobrar lentamente el sentido:

_ ¿Qué-Qué me paso....?

_ ¡Tranquila, estas a salvo ahora....!

_ ¿Qui-Quién eres tu ....? _ Le Pregunta Mio.

_ Mi nombre es Atalia, y ......._ Pero subitamente su platica es interrumpida al escurrase los gritos y furiosos aullidos de los Kobols acercandose. Atalia se percata del peligro inminente _ ¡ Debemos escapar....!, ¡Hay que salir del Bosque de Piedra...! _ Le dice con suma descisión mientras la toma de la mano y la incita para continuar rapidamente con su huida.

Los Kobols, poseeyendo la fuerza de diez hombres y las habilidades natas de los lobos, avanzan velozmente por los arboles petrificados comenzando a acosar a sus presas.

* * * *

La luz del sol del amanecer comienza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, Mio y Atalia ya han salido del bosque y continuan corriendo sumamente exhaustas colina arriba a las orillas de un riachuelo y las bestias sin mostrar mella alguna avanzan veloces por todos los flancos comenzando a pisarles los talones.

Al llegar a la cima de la arida colina, Atalia, la chica elfo se desploma sobre el polvoso suelo victima del cansancio y el veneno de los dardos:

_ ¡... hu-huye.....! _ Logra susurar levemente antes de desmayarse.

_ ¡ATALIAA..., QUE TE PASA....! _ Grita consternada, pero al ir a lado de ella, los Cinco Kobols saltan veloces sobre la colina rodeandolas por completo.

Tensos y furiosos empuñan fuertemente sus armas. Y poseido de infinita rabia, uno de ellos se avalanza con su hacha sobre Mio:

_ ¡AHHHHHH.......! _ Se escucha un grito de pavor, pero subitamente es callado por el fuerte estruendo de un trueno que cae sobre el Kobol desintegrandolo en el Acto. 

Los Kobols se juntan replegandose muy consternados al no entender lo que pasa. Mio, abrazando fuertemente a Atalia abre sus ojos, y no da credito a lo sucedido. Voltea, y en el Alba del horizonte, cubierto por la obscuridad, un Guerrero vestido de armadura yace parado con gran gayardia y autoridad portando en lo alto de su mano derecha un gran martillo destelleate de fulgores azules y blancos de los inmensos fluidos electricos que convergen en la gran joya de color rojo que yace postrada en el centro de este..

_ ¡¡ES EL....., ES EL.... !! _ Gritan los Kobols asustados.

Bajado veloz por el arido sendero, el misterioso guerrero blande el martillo a un costado con ambas manos, y con descidido grito de Furia se dispone a iniciar su embestida. Los primeros rayos matutinos del Sol bañan la armadura plateada del guerrero, un largo, rizado y canoso cabello al igual que una exhuberante barba logran escapar de la cota de malla que cubre parte de su cabeza mientras son agitadas por el viento causado de su veloz marcha.

Los Kobols restantes blanden sus armas y se avalanzan sobre el guerrero, a pesar de poseer gran fuerza y de superarle en número al misterio anciano, le temen en grado sumo. ¡Y su temor es justificado.!

El primero de los atacantes choca contra el guerrero, mandando su burdo escudo de madera por delante, el anciano tomando fuertemente su martillo y tran un fuerte grito de guerra, dirige su imponente arma contra el viento hasta impactarse estruendosa mente en el escudo del Kobol y destrozarlo en pedazos por completo mandando a volar lejos a la maltrecha bestia. 

Otras dos de las bestias se avalanzan furiosos con sus lanzas por delante. Con un rapido movimiento de una mano parte la pesada lanza con su majestuoso martillo como si fuese una mera vara seca, y con la otra, hace un veloz movimiento invocando su magia, suspendiendoe en el aire a uno de sus atacantes por breves instantes. Rapidamente toma con ambas manos el martillo y lo levanta; y al ser refleja la joya roja por los rayos del sol un poderoso y estruedoso destello electrico se desata, destruyendo a las bestias al instante.

El lider de los Kobols yaciendo frente al poderoso Guerrero, levanta tambaleante su burda hacha, solo para despues arrojarla a los pies del anciano y huir corriendo. Pero este no esta dispuesto a mostrar clemencia, con una mano, toma su martillo e inclinandose, hace chocar el mango contra el suelo desatanto pequeñas e imperceptibles chispas. Veloz, el Kobol baja por la seca colina huyendo con todas sus fuerzas, y en un breve instante un poderoso rayo surge del suelo justo debajo de el, consumiendo a la desdichada bastia por completo. Un ruido alerta al guerrero, rapidamente se da la vuelta y a lo lejos observa que la primer bestia que derribo le lleva un buen tramo de huida; alza su martillo por un instante y tras largos segundos, lo baja, resignado a permitir la huida del mal herido Kobol.

Es entonces que se dirige presuroso hacia las dos jovenes, se inclina sobre la chica elfo, que yace desmayada y la examina:

_ ¡ Umm...!, ¡Debemos curarla enseguida..! _ responde con una gallarda voz de solemnidad y autoridad como si se tratarse de un monarca, una voz que irradia seguridad y confianza. Voltea a ver a Mio:

_ ¿...Estas bien ....? _ Le habla mientras la toma de un hombro. Mio, en estado de shok, aun no asimila todo lo que ha pasado. Sus ojos castaños se tornan cristalinos y las lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas. Rapidamente se avalanza sobre el pecho del anciano y comienza a llorar amargamente. El anciano intenta consolarla abrasandola haciendola sentir que ya se encuentra a salvo. Sin embargo debido a la consternacion, a sus heridas y el agotamiento, Mio cae desmayada en sus brazos.

**Continuara . . . . .**

* * *

**Próximo** **Capítulo**: Mio, en compañia de Atalia iniciará con su preparación para convertirse en Guerrera Mágica, Zagato descubre que la cuarta guerrera ha sobrevivido y al considerar el enorme peligro que ahora representa para sus planes, descide encargarse de ella personalmente; pero antes tendrá que afrontar al más mortal enemigo. La Leyenda del Martillo comienza a ser revelada. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: **"El Maestro Herrero de Céfiro"**

**Notas del Autor: **Y he aquí términado el Cápitulo 1 del Cuarto Guerrero. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y no haberlos aburrido bastante. En lo personal, pienso que quedo un poco floja, no se preocupen, tratare de mejorarla en el proximo episodio. Algunos de ustedes se preguntarán por que tan poca interacción de los personajes de la serie en estos dos primeros capítulos. ¡Calma...! La Tematica de la historia así lo exige para no alterar en gran medida los eventos de la serie original, al igual que para ir amalgamando este fanfic para el momento cúlmine del encuetro de las Cuatro Guerreras Mágicas. Ademas, me agrada un poco el suspenso y jugar con las posibilidades. Y hablando en tematicas litetarias, muchos de ustedes se habran dado cuenta y otros tantos me recriminarán de qué ¿por qué el Capitulo 0 esta escrito en primera persona y el Capítulo 1 no lo esta? Bien, la respuesta es que esta es mi caracteristica personal como escritor. Todos los Capítulos 0 que he escrito estan en primera persona y el resto de la historia esta escrita de una manera diferente. Muchos consideran que un escrito en primera persona genera mucho más dramatismo y por lo tanto es más dificil de realizar. ¡Yo no lo creo así!. El verdadero reto, para mí; es realizar una Narrativa Descriptiva. Hacer que el lector tenga sensaciones, vea colores, escuche sonidos y perciba aromas. Que vea los personajes y los paisajes como si realmente estuviese ahí mismo. Causando el mayor fuego al corazón posible y un sinúmero de sentimientos encontrados. Debo confesarles que soy un amante a las historias tristes y de las tragedias. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.

**"...A veces siento al despertar, que el sueño es la realidad..."**

**Sayonara.**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son de su autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Magic Knight Rayearth © 1994 Kodansha Ltd. and CLAMP.

**HECHO** **EN** **MÉXICO**


	3. CAPITULO 2. PTOLOMEO. EL MAESTRO HERRERO...

**MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH.**

**EL CUARTO GUERRERO.**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Basado en los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth, creados por Clamp.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior Angel] 

**Capítulo 2: ¡Ptolomeo...! El Maestro Herrero de Céfiro..**

* * *

_" ¡. . . .Esto no esta bién, ser el pilar de Céfiro implica hacer el sacrificio más grande de todos. Por mi honor, no permitiré que eso suceda, haré hasta lo imposible por cambiar las cosas. ¡Es lo correcto!, no me importa que aquellos que son mis amigos, ahora se conviertan en mis enemigos!"._

**"Ptolomeo."**

**En el Tercer día del Solsticio Triestelar; en la Coronacíón de la Princesa Esmeralda como Pilar de Céfiro.**

* * *

**** El dulce y cálido sol del atardecer abraza dulcemente a cuatro chicas que se toman de las manos mientras son bañadas por una lluvia de petalos rosas probocada por el hermoso y fragante arbol de cerezo donde yacen.

_ ¡ Siempre seremos amigas!, ¿Verdad Hikaru-Chan....?_ Le pregunta la chica del cabello corto y cuyo siluete es ocultado en el destello del atardecer.

_ ¡No importa lo que pase...! _ Responde alegre con su tierna voz la pequeña peliroja Hikaru _ ¡....Nosotras seremos amigas, siempre....!_

Los fuertes relampagos desatados por la tormenta que caé despiertan de su letargo a la pequeña Hikaru a la mitad de la noche, dentro del pequeño refugio que Mokona aparecio para ellas.

Voltea a su alrededor para verificar si su subito despertar no ha perturbado el sueño de sus dos amigas Umi y Fuu. Por fortuna, suspira ella, no es así ; y ambas, incluso la pequeña Mokona que esta recostada a su lado, yacen profundas en su sueño.

_ ¡...que hermoso sueño....! _ Suspira_ ¡ ...pero!, ¿Por que me siento triste...? _ Y sin entender una respuesta, la nostalgia se apodera de su corazón.

* * * *

_ ¡Mitzuki...., Mitzuki despierta.....! _ Una voz varonil y muy familiar, es escuchada por Mio. De inmediato retira el libro que cubria su rostro mientras tomaba una siesta bajo su cerezo favorito. Su voz y su aroma son inconfundibles, los rubios y delgados cabellos rubios del superior Yuki son reboloteados por la brisa, y el agradable y radiante sol oculta sus facciones dejando ver solo sus candidos ojos azules.

Rapidamente, Mio se levata a lado suyo aunque algo timida y sonrojada al tenerlo a su lado.

_ ¡Mitzuki. . . ! 

_ ¡Superior Yuki. . . ! _ Le responde Mio mientras se le repega al pecho colocando sus juveniles labios muy proximos a los de él

_ ¡ Mio...!, ¿Acaso pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de tus amigos. . .? _ Le pregunta algo apesadumbrado mientras suavemente la toma de la cintura _ ¿.....Sin despedirte de mí?

_ ¡ Pero Sempai Yuki!, ¡Voy a volver....!

Al oir su respuesta Yuki frunce su ceño, su caracter se torna fria y subitamente se aparta de ella.

_ ¡Tu no vas a volver....! _ Le responde secamente.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto Yuki...! _ Responde Mio con una leve sonrisa _ ¡ Yo pienso vol.......!

_ ¡¡MENTIRA....!! _ Le recrimina _ ¡¡ Tú sabes muy bien que no piensas volver jamás . . . !! _ Y sin más miramientos se va lajejando poco a poco de ella en medio de una inmensa bruma que se desata hasta perderse entre la obscuridad.

_ ¡¡SEMPAI ESPERA...!!, ¡¡YO....., YO......!!

Subitamente Mio despierta de su sueño. Yace recostada sobre una rustica litera en medio de un cuarto rudimentario y obscuro. Se sienta junto a la cabecera y voltea su mirada explorando con sus ojos lo que ahí se encuentra. Una lugubre habitacion de piedra de mediana enbergadura que parece ser parte de un puequeño y derruido castillo. Dentro de esta una gran cantidad de artilugios y distintos objetos yacen por todos lados; y en uno de los extremos de la habitacion una gran catidad de libros y royos y papiros yacen sobre sus viejos estantes y muchos de ellos amontonados sobre una mesa, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas como la gran mayoria de las cosas que hay ahí. Justo enfrente de ella se situa una pequeña chimenea apagada y justo arriba de esta yace cuidadosamente colocado un gran martillo esquisitamente decorado con pictogramas y cuya gema roja en el centro apenas si desteñea con los timidos rayos de luz que logran entrar como haces atravez de la obscuridad. A un lado de la chimenea, y protegida por las sombras, yace una armadura de color carmesi y plateado sobre su pedestal muy bien cuidada y limpiada.

Mio se levanta de la cama y con paso devil e indeciso paso sale de la habitación, no sin dejar de mirar y asombrarse por los extraños objetos que hay en su alrededor. Al asomarse a la habitación contigua rapidamente nota el dulce y perfumado aroma de la comida calentandose en un caldero y que indunda el lugar. Al dar una mirada alrededor del rustico lugar se percata de la presencia de la chica elfo quien le salvo la vida la noche anterior.

Sentada junto a la ventana, la chica elfo pierde su mirada en el horizonte lejano bañado por las tormentas electricas que se desatan. Al verla ahí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos; Mio no se habia percatado en lo hermosa que es. Sus largos y rizados cabellos plateados que llegan hasta su cintura, sus rasgos y la tez de su rostro y su piel suaves y delicados. Vestida con una chaqueta de dos piesas y una falda corta de finos tejidos de colores verdes obscuros y olivos , y retocadas con extraños simbolos ; decorados con algunas joyas que se adornan en su pecho y parte de su falda. Unas largas botas de piel de color marron que llegan a sus rodillas y ammarradas con cintos destacan del resto de su indumentaria al igual que el pequeño vendaje en su brazo derecho, cuya herida fue hecha poe el ataque de los kobols

El suave pero agudo sonido provocado por el extraño golpeteo del martillar del metal, y el constante burbujear de la comida calentandose provocan un ambiente casí hipnotico para Mio quien yace parada enfrende de la Elfo. Mas relajada y sensata, trata de comprender lo que ha sucedido ni sin dejar de asombrarse.

_ ¡Ya despertastes . . .! _ Le responde con suave y tierna sonrisa la Chica elfo al ver a Mio enfrente suyo y esta subitamente despierta de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Ya-Ya me siento un poco mejor . . . gracias. . . !, ¿Te llamas Atalía, Verdad . . . ! ¡Quiero agradecerte que haigas salvado mi vida de esos horribles mounstros...! _ Le dice mientras se sienta a lado suyo _¡Perdona....! _ Le comenta al no apartarle la mirada_ ¡. . . pero es que nunca en mi vida habia visto a alguien como tu. . . !

Atalía se sorprende y ruboriza un poco ante el comentario de mio y tras un breve instante le responde con una suave sonrisa:

_ ¡Nunca en mi vida habia visto a un humano como tu, y vistiendo esos ropajes tan extraños . . .! ¿Qué clase de simbolo mágico es ese que tienes bordado en tu tunica..., Pertenece a algun clan o algo por el estilo?

_ ¿Te refieres al uniforme de mi Colegio . . . ? _ Le pregunta

_ ¿Uniforme..., Colegio...? _ Responde Atalía más confundida aun.

_ ¡En Tokio, todos los estudiantes vestimos de esta manera....!

_ ¿Tokio . . .?, ¿. . . Y donde queda ese lugar. . .?

_ ¡PERTENECE AL MUNDO MISTICO. . . ! _ Se oye la guresa voz de un hombre de edad al momento del subito abrir de la mulida puerta de madera. Se trata del Valiente Guerrero que rescato a Mio y Atalia de las garras de los Kobols, más ahora vistiendo las habituales ropas de trabajo; un oberol largo, botas y guantes porta an su mano derecha un martillo, herramienta comun de los herreros _ ¡AQUELLOS QUE SON CONVOCADOS POR EL PILAR DE CÉFIRO, Y QUE ASPIRAN A CONVERTIRSE EN GUERRERAS MAGICAS PROVIENEN DEL MUNDO MISTICO . . . ! _ Termina respondiendo mientras se adentra en la habitación aproximandose a Mio y Atalia.

* * * *

En el Castillo de Céfiro. 

Dentro del Salon del Trono del pilar , Zagato yace sentado en este; cuya construcción lo hace resaltar por ser el unico asiento finamente decorado posado sobre un pedestal en medio de este infinito resinto. Pensativo yace con su cabeza cabisbaja y con sus manos juntas a la altura de su boca. En un largo instante toma una profunda respiración, signo inequiboco de que algo le preocupa. 

Los enormes portones plateados del salon se abren y en el acto, a paso firme y veloz; entra Innova (Nova)

_ ¡ Mi Señor Zagato. . . ! 

_ ¡Innova . . .! _ Le responde mientras levanta su mirada mostrando nuevamente su caracter frio y serio _ ¿ Ya averiguaste lo que le sucedio a la Cuarta Guerrera Magica . . . ?

_ ¡Así es Mi Señor . . .! _ Le responde Innova y tras hacer una seña al sequito que lo acompaña, un par de guardias armados entran al salon trayendo consigo fuertemente maneatado y encadenado a un Kobol. Justamente el que sobrevivio del grupo que habia capturado a Mio.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, el kobol se resiste constantemente a sus captores y trata inutilmente de romper sus ataduras. Como pueden, los guardias tratan de llevarlo a pie del trono. Al verlo llegar Zagato se pone inmediatamente de pie, y la bestia se percata inmediatamente de su magestuosa presecia.

_ ¡ZA_ZAGATO . . . ! _ Responde titubeante y sumamente temeroso; y al momento uno de los guardias jala su cadena haciendo que la bestia se incline ante el poderoso Hechicero.

_ ¡ Mi Señor Zagato, este es uno de los Kobols que capturarón al la Guerrera Mágica . . . . ! _ Le explica Innova mientras va a su lado _ ¡ Tras encontras a la niña a las orillas del Rio Negro, la tomaron como presa y la llevarón consigo hacia lo profundo del Bosque Muerto; adentrandose en las Tierras del Trueno!, ¡ Fie ahí donde perdimos todo contacto . . .!

Temerosa, la bestia intenta alzar el rostro, pero al sentir la fija mirada de Zagato en el , lo baja de inmediato.

_ ¡ Habla . . . . ! _ Le ordena.

_ ¡ ENCONTRAMOS A LA HUMANA, PENSABAMOS LLEVARLA ANTE EL LORD DE GILDAS CU. . . . !

_ ¡¡¡ NI SIQUIERA MENCIONES SU NOMBRE, ESTAS EN UN LUGAR SAGRADO . . . !!! _ Grita furioso Zagato al escuchar nombrar al Señor Obscuro de la Tierra del Trueno _ ¡¡. . . CONTINUA. . . !!

_ ¡¡. . . NOS ADENTRAMOS DENTRO DEL BOSQUE MUERTO, FUE AHÍ DONDE NOS TOPAMOS CON UNA ELFO. FUE ELLA QUIEN LIBERO A LA HUMANA DE NOSOSTROS. PERO LOGRAMOS HERIRLA Y LAS PERSEGUIMOS DURANTE TODO EL ALBA; HASTA LLEGAR A LAS COLINAS PROXIMAS A LA MONTAÑA DEL OBERON DONDE LES DIMOS ALCANZE; PERO . . . . ! _ Se detiene la bestia titubeante en su relato.

_ ¡Continua, ¿Qué paso despues. . . . ? _ Le ordena Innova

_ ¡ . . . Fue ahí que apareció el Viejo Hermitaño de la Montaña, acabando con todos nosotros como si fuesemos viles gusanos . . .!

_ ¿¿ QUIEN . . . ?? _ Pregunta molesto Zagato al notar el subito cambio en el tono de la voz de la bestia.

_ ¡¡ . . . EL HERMITAÑO DEL MARTILLO . . . !! _ Grita atemorizado, al levantar una mirada de panico ante sus captores.

Zagato e Innova no dal crédito a lo que han escuchado:

_ ¿ No puede ser . . . ?

_ ¡ . . . Ptoloméo . . .! _ Susurra devilmente Zagato, y visiblemente impactado. Rapidamente se dá la media vuelta dirigiendose a uno de las grandes ventanales del Salón; dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte obscuro, justo en dirección a las Tierras prohibidas .

Innova da la orden a los guardias y estos se llevan a la bestia. Inmediantamente al ser cerradas las puertas del Salon, Innova corre a lado de su amo:

_ ¡ Mi Señor Zagato . . . !

_ ¡Así que Ptolomeo recogio a la Guerrera Mágica . . . ! _ Susurra _ ¡ . . . Si las tres restantes logran reunirse con él . . . !, ¡INNOVA . . .! _ Exclama fuertemente _ ¡ CONVOCA A RAFAGA DE INMEDIATO, PARTIREMOS A LAS TIERRAS DEL TRUENO . . . !

Y sin más miramientos, sale del Salón del Trono, dejando tras de si a su subordinado sumamente perplejo.

Momentos más tarde, en uno de los vestibulos que da a la Terraza principal:

Zagato, en compañia de Innova y Rafaga; desenvaina su espada y la levanta en lo alto:

_ ¡CORCELES MAGICOS...! _ Invoca con todo vigor _ ¡¡APAREZCAN!! _ Y en el acto, tras formarse un circulo mágico de luz, y comenzar a girar como si fuese un remolino; dos caballos de presencia misticas, con destellantes pupilas luminosas y crenes de fuego que se revolotean al tempestuoso soplar del viento; comienzan a surgir desde el suelo. E inmediatamente Zagato seguido de Rafaga los montan

_ ¡¡INNOVA . . . !! _ Exclama fuerte _ ¡SI NO VOLVEMOS. . . , YA SABES QUE HACER!

Y sin más miramientos, dan media vuelta elevandose a todo galope veloces por los cielos.

El Senescal de Zagato no puede ocultar su preocupacion por la partida de su Maestro y el Capitan de la Guardia hacia los Territorios Prohibidos. Al alejarse de la terraza el andar de Innova es interrumpido por Caldina, Una ilusionista al servicio de Zagato; que surge desde las sombras de los pasillos:

_ ¡Dime Innova. . . !, ¿Que es tan importante para que el mismo Zagato en persona parta con el Capitan de la Guardia de Castillo. . .?

Innova se detiene al alcto, serio y sin siquiera voltear a verla le responde _ ¡¡ . . . Ptolomeo . . . !! _ Y continua su camino alejandose de ella por el largo y obscuro pasillo.

_ ¿Ptolomeo. . . ? _ Se pregunta así mismo la ilusuonista sin entender lo que pasa.

* * * * 

_ ¿¿¿QUEEE . . . ??? _ Se cuestiona Atalía _ ¿¿¿ELLA ES UNA GUERRERA MÁGICA. . . ???

_ ¡¡ Fuiste traida desde el Mundo Mistico por voluntad de la Princesa Esmeralda para salvar el Mundo de Céfiro de la destrucción que se avecina . . . !! _ Le Responde el Anciano mientras se hacerca a una rustica mesa de madera en la cual tira sus herramientas escandalosamente _ ¡¡ . . . Y no podras regresar a tu mundo hasta que el deseo de la Princesa se haya cumplido!!; ¡¡ Lo lamento . . . !!

_ ¡¡ INCREIBLE, ERES UNA GUERRERA MAGICA . . . !! _ Responde Atalia muy emocionada.

_ ¿Guerrera Mágica... ? _ Se pregunta Mio _ ¡ Entonces la niña de la voz triste era la Princesa Esmeralda . . .!, ¿ Y me pide que yo salve su mundo. . . ?

Pero el anciano baja la mirada y guarda silencio, y segundos más tardes le responde:

_ ¡La Princesa Esmeralda es el Pilar de Céfiro. . . ,! _ Comienza a relatarles _ ¡ Sus oracion perpetua es lo que sotiene la vida en este planeta!; ¡Sin embargo. . . , Ella a sido secuestrada por el Hechicero llamado Zagato, lo que a impedido continuar con sus rezos y haciendo que todo el planeta comience a deteriorarse poco a poco llevandolo a su destrucción!

_ ¡ Es por eso que estoy aquí . . . ! _ Responde Mio muy sorprendida ante tál relato _ ¡ La Princesa Esmeralda esta suplicando por mi ayuda . . ., puedo sentir su tristesa!

El silencio indunda por completo la lugubre habitación, es entonces que el anciano le habla a Mio, esta vez con un tono un poco más suave y consiliador:

_ ¡ Escucha niña, no hay nada que te oblige a luchar por Cefiro, Si realmente lo deseas puedes reusarte a . . . !

_ ¡¡NO . . .!! _ Responde Mio severamente _ ¡¡ Ella esta suplicando por mi ayuda y no puedo darle la espalda!!, ¡Puedo sentir su sufrimiento . . . !, ¡¡DARE TODO MI ESFUERZO Y ME CONVERTIRE EN GUERRERA MAGICA PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO DE CEFIRO . . .!!

Pero a pesar de la respuesta de Mio y las muestras de Apoyo de Atalia, el Anciano no se inmuta; si no al contrario, voltea su mirada poniendo una mirada seria y triste, reflexionando para si mismo.

El anciano camina hacia la chimenea y toma el su presiado martillo mágico que yace sobre este, lo contempla fijamente pasando su mano sobre las extrñas inscripciones y sobre la resplandeciente joya roja de su centro; entonces, volteandose hacia las dos jovenes, les hace un ademan para que lo sigan a salir afuera de la casa. Y así lo hacen.

Siguiendo los pasos del anciano salen al exterior de la casa. El sol del día comienza a caer, anunciado la llegada del crepusculo proxima a la obscuridad de la noche en medio de una leve brisa fria que comienza a soplar y algunos relampagos de la tormenta electrica que esta a punto de comenzar.

El anciano levanta su mirada cansada al cielo, tras breves segundos se da la media vuelta y les habla:

_ ¡Mi nombre es Ptolomeo, Soy un viejo Herrero Armero y Hechicero . . . ! ¡ . . . Hace mucho tiempo estuve al servicio del Pilar de Céfiro, pero ya no más! _ Les dice _ ¡Dime niña de otro mundo. . . ! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ ¡ Mi_Mi nombre es Mio Mitzuki! ¡Y Deseo convertirme en una Guerrera Mágica. . . ! _ Le termina respondiendo con gran seguridad.

_ ¡ Bien Mio Mitzuki . . .! ¡Este es Céfiro un Mundo regido por la Mágia y la fuerza de Voluntad, si en verdad has de convertirte en guerrera, debes conocer el poder de tu magia interior; poder que yace dormido dentro de ti y que es alimentado por el deseo puro de tu corazón.!

El Anciano: Ptolomeo, toma su martillo mágico y del mango lo posa sobre el piso dejandolo perpendicularmente parado con la cabeza y la radiante gema roja en lo alto.

_ ¡Inclinate Mio, y posa tus manos sobre el Martillo. . .! _ Le dice, y así lo hace ella, entonces: _ ¡ Poderes Mágicos . . .! _ Exclama con gran solemnidad el anciano; en entonces cuando del martillo comienzan a surgir un sin numero de destellos electricos de color carmesi, fundiendose en un fluido que comienza a arremolinarse entorno a Mio; terminando por generar un esplendoroso y luminoso destello rojo lanzado desde el piso y que la envuelve completamente. Instantanemanete las ropas de Mio comienzan a cambiar, y sobre su uniforme comienza a desarrollarse una armadura con media capa de color Carmesi y plateada, muy similar a la de Ptolomeo; y con los emblemas del Rayo y de la Orden del Martillo.

Mio observa asombrada sus brasos y los ropajes que ahora la cubren, pero Ptolomeo la inmuta a permanecer incada sujetando el martillo para así continuar con el ritual.

_ ¡Cierra tus ojos joven Mio . . . ! _ Ptolomeo levanta su mano y con la punta de tres de sus dedos toca la frente de Mio _ ¡Hay un fuego interno que surge de tu corazón, es un calor abrigador. . . y confortable que te envuelve acompañada de una luz en tu mente! ¡ Hay un sonido, una palabra que comienza a tomar forma desde el interior de tu ser. . . ! ¿Puedes Escucharla . . . ?

_ ¡S_Si . . . ! _ Le responde Mio en pleno trance.

_ ¡Ese es tu poder Mágico . . .! _ Le dice con sueve voz, Ptoloemo entonces retiro sus dedos de la frente de Mio, y de inmedioato sobre esta se forma un triangulo de color Rojo.

Mio abre sus ojos asombrada pero muy confortada ante tal suceso. Ptolomeo la toma con su mano y la ayuda a levantarse, muy emocionada mira la armadura que la cubre y sonriente voltea a ver a Atalia.

_ ¡Recuerda muy bien esto Mio . . .! _ Le dice el anciano ahora con tono estricto y serio _ ¡ . . . Un buen Hechicero y un buen Guerrero debe depender de si mismo primero´, y de la mágia despues!, ¡Nunca lo olvides . . . !

_ ¡Entiendo Maestro Ptolomeo . . .! _ Le responde contenta y euforica.

_ ¿Bien . . . ? _ Volte extrañado a ver Atalia_ ¡Dime . . .!, ¿Cuál es tu Historia chica Elfo?

_ ¡Ehh. . . ! _ Se sorprende _ ¡Bueno..., Mi nombre es Atalía Aurustras; soy un Alto Elfo proveniente de los Bosques obscuros, más alla del norte de las Tierras del Trueno!, ¡Mi Clan siempre ha estado en guerra contra los Elfos Grises y obscuros al servicio del Lord de Gildas; quien ambiciona esclavizarnos y así obtener todo el poder y los secetos de nuestros Arcanos; y usarlo para sus obscuros propositos.! ¡Es mi deseo ayudar a mi gente. . . , aunque ellos no me lo tomen a bien . . . ! _ Titubea en un semblante triste mientras continua su relato _ ¡ . . . Soy hija de una Princesa Elfo y de un humano, es por esa razón que mi poder mágico como alto elfo es devil e inestable . . . !

_ ¡Aurustras!, ¿eh? _ Le responde el anciano _ ¡Así que tu eres la hija de Lotrhein y de Dinamo Aurustras!; ¡Ja . . ! ¡Siempre supuse que ellos dos terminarian juntos! _ Ptolomeo camina unos cuantos pasos hacia una derruida cerca en donde se para, y nostalgico pierde su mirada en el horizonte al aflorar sus viejos recuerdos _ ¡. . . Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aun parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando Dinamo era aprendiz mio, joven e inpetuoso, fiel a su sueño de convertirse en guerrero para proteger la paz de Cefiro. Lotrhein, la joven princesa Elfo; Lotuss, El Elfo Obscuro renegado, Icanus, el Enano mercenario; Cristal, La Arquera foragida del Bosque del Silencio y Clef, el joven novicio y aprendiz de Mago.!, ¡Juntos peleamos en la Guerra contra el Triumbirato de los Lords Obscuros!, ¡ En verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo . . .!, ¡Dime niña. . . ! _ Responde dirigiendose a Atalía _ ¡Tu padre te envio conmigo. . . !

_ ¡No. . .! _ Responde Atalia seria y cabisbaja _ ¡. . . Mi padre y mi Madre murieron a manos de Guildas . . . ! _ Y entuces algunas cuantas lagrimas se escapan por sus mejillas _ ¡ . . . Sacrificaron sus vidas por defendernos a mi y a toda nuestra tribu . . .!

_ ¡ Oh Señor. . . ! _ Suspira Ptolomeo triste y deprimido, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su mirada en señal de dolor de sus camaradas caidos.

_ ¡Mi Padre me hablo mucho de usted, el mejor Guerrero y Hechicero; y el unico y verdadero Herrero Armero de todo Céfiro, deseo seguir el camino de mis padres y honrar su legado; pero necesito de una arma magica la cual me ayude a hacer surgir y controlar mis habilidades como Alto Elfo!

_ ¡Mmmm. . .!, ¡Ya veo . . .! _ Responde Ptolomeo _ ¡ Desde hace mucho tiempo y a cuasa de mi gran error cometido, me prometi a mi mismo nunca más volver a fabricar nunca un arma mágica . . . ! _ El Anciano cuelga su martillo mágico a su espalda, y dandose media vuelta se retira a paso lento rumbo a su taller, perdiendose dentro del obscuro interior del cuarto

Atalia y Mio se miran a si mismas sin comprender la extraña actitud del anciano, y tan subitamente como se fue, Ptolomeo surge del interior de la obscuridad del taller, la fria brisa comienza a soplar revoloteando las barbas y largos cabellos del anciano mientras el sol se a ocoltado por completo tras las montañas a lo lejos y los primeros luceros nocturnos comienzan a destellar.

En sus manos, Ptolomeo porta un par de martillos forjados, de menor envergadura al su propio martillo mágico. S e hacerca a Mio y le ofrece uno de ellos; ella extiende las manos y extrañada lo acepta. Subitamente el anciano Herrero posa juntas las palmas de sus manos sobre la cabeza del martillo, comenzando a recitar una pequeña plegaria en voz baja. Al instante pequeños fluidos luminosos y destellos mágicos comienzan a emanar del arma rodeando con su brillante fulgor y cuyas pequeñas chispas electricas incomodan de momento a Mio. Al Terminar Ptolomeo su plegaria retira sus manos, entonces, en una de las caras frontales del martillo yace humeante el simbolo arcano de una vieja lengua perdida. Mio, al contemplarlo, se percada de que el pictograma comienza a brillar; como si obedeciece su propia voluntad. Ahora, al dirigirse a la chica Elfo, reoite el mismo ritual; sin embargo en Atalia sucede otra cosa distinta. Al momento de realizar el Herrero su oración , los fulgores mágicos envuelven a la Elfo, transformando sus ropajes por completo, a una falda tableada, blusa y chaquetas de manga larga, de tonalidades verde olivo y cafe, adornados con lagunas piedras brillantes; una larga capa con una gran capucha tambien de color verde cubren por completo su cuerpo y su rostro; y al igual que Mio, portando una pequeña armadura de briyante color esmeralda incrustada con una extraña combinacion del simbolo del trueno y el lenguaje de los elfos.

_ ¡ He otorgado a ambas parte de sapienza y de mi poder. . . ! _ Muscita allgo cansado el viejo _ ¡. . . Usenlo con saviduria y con honor!, ¡ Si he de fabricar las armas que ustedes necesitan, he de requerir una clase de mineral mágico que solo ustedes pueden conseguir . . . !

_ ¡ Escudo . . . ! _ Exclama emocionada Atalía alzando su martillo en lo alto.

_ ¡Escudo es el mineral más fuerte de Cefiro y con capacidades mágicas extraordinarias! ¡ Es en la Fuente de la Eternidad donde se le puede conseguir. . ., pero. . . , existe un lugar en la Tierra del Trueno en el que yace un mineral mucho mas poderoso que el Escudo . . . ! _ Les comenta Ptolomeo mientras contempla su Martillo _ ¡ Al noroeste de estas tierras prohibidas, más alla del Valle de los Muertos, existe una gran montaña con la forma de un demonio, La Montaña del Demonio de los Muertos, En lo más profundo de las cavernas de sus oquedades calabericas, se encuentra la mina del mineral mágico!, ¡Sin embargo . . .!, ¡ . . . Ese lugar es refugio de espíritus y demonios malignos, regidos por el Rey Troll Krumm; uno de los más fieles esbirros al servicio del Lord de Gildas . . . . !

Un subito silencio envuelve a los tres, solo cortado por el silvar de los vientos y el estruendoso retumbe de los relampagos a lo lejos. Ptolomeo, con mirada fria seria, espera respuesta alguna de las jovenes. Entonces:

_ ¡ Acepto el riesgo . . .! _ Responde Mio descidida _ ¡ . . . Traere el mineral para convertirme en Guerrera Mágica y salvar a la Princesa Esmeralda y al Mundo de Céfiro . . . !

_ ¡ Que así sea . . . ! _ Le responde Ptolomeo con leve sonrisa mientras la toma del hombro_ ¡Y que me dices tu Princessa Atalia . . . !

_ ¡Mis motivos para pelear son muy distintos . . .! _ Responde seria, volteando el rostro_ ¡ . . . Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razon no puedo dejar que Mio vaya sola . . . !

_ ¡Bien . . ., entonces . . .

_ ¡¡ELLAS NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO . . . . !!

Una fuerte voz se deja escuchar, junto con el cantar del viento; y tras escucharse varios relinchidos de caballos, voltean sorpresivos su mirada al cielo:

_ ¡¡ ZAGATO . . . !! _ Responde Ptolomeo al verlos él y Rafaga montados en los corceles mágicos sobre los cielos de colores purpura y carmesí

_ ¡¡HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO MAESTRO PTOLMEO . . . !

**Continuara . . .**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Maestro y Pupilo se enfrascaran en una terrible lucha ¿Quién ganará....? Los viejos recuerdos del pasado son las terribles heridas del presente. Mio y Atalia escapan a la furia de Zagato, y comienzan la busqueda del misterioso mineral Escudo iniciando así con su aventura. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **"Los Discipulos perdidos . . ."**

**Notas del autor: **¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Los secretos de la vida de varios personajes de la Serie comenzarán a ser revelados; en especial la de Guruclef en su juventud, de como se convirtió en Hechicero y de su participación en la Guerra de los Heroes. . Las batallas espectaculares estan a punto de comenzar. No se lo pierdan. Y no olviden escribirme.** Sayonara.**

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de ésta página son de su autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Magic Knight Rayearth © 1994 Kodansha Ltd. and CLAMP.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**

****


End file.
